The present invention relates to web browser request processing. More particularly, the present invention relates to using push notifications to reduce open browser connections.
A web browser executed by a computing device opens a hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) connection to a web server to request data from the web server. The web server responds to the request via the open HTTP connection. The HTTP connection may be closed after the response from the web server is received by the web browser at the computing device.